


if cats could talk

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: nothing half so pleasant [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s09e21 He kama na ka pueo, Spoilers for Episode: s09e21 He kama na ka pueo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post s09e21. Kono really needed to stop agreeing to favors so easily.





	if cats could talk

**Author's Note:**

> "It cats could talk - they wouldn't." - Nan Porter

Kono narrowed her eyes slightly at the sight of Steve and Danny standing on her stoop that evening, glancing hesitantly at the white feline purring contentedly in Steve’s arms. “So,” she sighed, shaking her head amusedly. “I’m guessing Eddie and Mr. Pickles, here, did not take to each other as well as you thought they would?”

“Mr. Pickles went for Eddie’s food bowl,” Steve explained begrudgingly. “Eddie was, uh, he was not impressed by that maneuver.” He cleared his throat. “Look, I know it’s short notice, but I was wondering if you could take him, just until we, you know, find a person willing to take him. I tried to rope Danny into it, but Rachel is – she’s allergic.”

“She is, huh?” Kono smirked teasingly over at the Jersey native. “And why, exactly, is that a concern for you, Danny?”

The blond detective shook his head exasperatedly. “Do you plan these ambushes, or did I just let you two spend too much time together when she worked with us and now you have a freaking female version of yourself?” he asked his partner pointedly.

“Probably a bit of both,” Kono spoke up. Steve, on the other hand, simply shrugged. She sighed, glancing at the cat. “Fine,” she agreed after a moment. “But I swear to you, Steve, if this turns me into a crazy cat lady…”

“We’d never let that happen,” the lieutenant commander rushed to assure her. “Thank you. Danny was about five minutes away from taking him to the pound.”

“You were going to take an old, grumpy cat to the pound?” Kono shook her head. “You have no heart, Danny Williams.”

“Seriously,” Danny muttered, glancing back between them again. “It’s actually eerie.”

“Okay, you two. Come in,” Kono ordered, shaking her head at the amount of stuff they’d brought with them. “You’d think the damned thing was a baby, not a cat,” she muttered. “You two want a beer?” she asked them over her shoulder, heading for the kitchen. She was already removing three bottles before they’d even responded affirmatively. “Your case this week,” she began upon her return, sinking onto the sofa cushion next to Danny and handing the bottles over to them, “that was a hell of a thing.”

“Yeah,” Danny sighed in agreement. “What that family went through – I can’t imagine.”

“At least Jennifer’s back with them,” Steve offered. “It’ll take time, but it seems like it just might work out for them.”

“Yeah, but she was eighteen months old,” Kono sighed. “I mean, you think you’ve seen the worst of mankind, and then…” She scoffed humorlessly. “He lost his child, so he took someone else’s. How did he even _begin_ to justify that?”

“I don’t think he did,” Danny admitted. “People who’ve gotten to that point in it, they’re too far gone to care what the world thinks. But when Jennifer called him, when she told him, he chose to shoot himself. He didn’t think he was redeemable in her eyes. _That_ is why he killed himself.”

“Or maybe it was because he was completely surrounded by guys with guns willing to blow his brains out, and he wanted to choose his own path to the end,” Steve suggested.

Danny shook his head. “I’m not defending the guy, all right? I mean, if someone had done that to Grace, you’d be visiting me in a prison cell the very second I found them. But I know what it’s like, the first time you look into your little girl’s eyes or – or you talk to her on the phone, and you realize you’ve let her down. It’s like a sucker punch straight to the gut. Henderson couldn’t stomach it.”

“Yeah, well, cases like this have ensured I won’t be able to stomach motherhood for at least the next ten years or so,” Kono muttered, taking a sip of her own beer. “I mean, to have a kid, raise a kid, not knowing what’ll happen the second you leave that hospital room?”

“That part of it sucks,” Danny admitted. “But it’s the only part that does.”

“Yeah,” Kono sighed, smiling down at the cat as he crawled across Steve’s lap and onto hers. “I think I’ll be good with Mr. Pickles, for now.”

Steve chuckled, glancing over at the pair just in time to see the feline curl into Kono’s lap and promptly close his blue eyes, purring contentedly. “I think he’ll be okay with that arrangement.”


End file.
